La légende du Crelnox
by ZeanJustin
Summary: Le jour où le Crelnox est né !


C'était un soir de pleine Lune d'hiver. Quelque part en Europe, un groupe de trois villageois était réunit autour d'une table basse, près d'un feu de cheminée rougeoyant. Ils mangeaient. Leur revenus étaient bien maigre cette saison mais ils avaient tout juste de quoi se nourrir.

Cette soirée là était des plus banales. Tout était comme d'habitude mis à part le vent qui semblait souffler un peu plus fort. Mais cela n'était rien. Tant qu'ils étaient au chaud, à l'intérieur de la maison, tout allait bien.

Ils entamaient le dessert quand la seule femme présente, Ariane, rompit le silence installé depuis longtemps.

" Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? "

Ses deux camarades, Shizuka se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix :

" Non pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être observée. "

Tout à coup, un éclair fendit le ciel suivit du son du tonnerre qui s'abattait sur le sol. Tous sursautèrent. Une ombre se profila à la fenêtre.

Ariane se leva, s'approcha de la vitre et scruta le paysage. Les arbres étaient pliés sous l'effet puissant du vent, la pluie tombait tellement que la jeune femme n'y voyait rien. Et aucune trace d'une quelconque personne qui serait passé dans les environs. De toute manière, qui pouvait survivre par une telle météo ?

" J'ai dû confondre avec l'ombre d'un arbre..."

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle s'en retourna à la table avec ses amis.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'assoir, le tonnerre retentit à nouveau, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un autre bruit. Comme si quelqu'un tapait à la porte.

Shizuka réagit le premier.

La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose excercer une forte pression dessus. Il appela ses camarades à l'aide.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever que le tonnerre gronda encore, plus violent que jamais, brisant la fenêtre en milles morceaux. La porte céda sous le poids et les trois habitants purent voir, étonnés, une inconnue aux tâches de rousseur, vêtue d'une longue cape de voyage s'effondrer sur le sol.

Un halo de lumière se mit alors à briller autour de l'inconnue. tous s'écartèrent du corps qui était à présent à genoux, comme si quelque chose (ou quelqu'un ?) avait prit possession de son cours.

Les yeux fermés, elle se mit à parler d'une voix masculine, calme et douce :

" Brave gens, assistez à la naissance d'une ère nouvelle ! Cette personne est ma fille, porteuse d'un message de paix et d'amour. Prenez soin d'elle et répendez la bonne nouvelle : le Crelnox est arrivé. "

La lumière disparut et toutes les forces qui animaient le corps jusqu'à présent le quittèrent. Teromik se précipita pour rattraper la jeune femme et la porta jusqu'en dans un lit. Les cernes sous ses yeux, les traces sur son fin visage et l'état de ses vêtements lui firent penser qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé. Cette histoire était extrêmement bizarre.

Le lendemain matin

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit une fine brise lui caresser le cou.

Ariane ouvrit doucement les yeux, bailla puis observa tout autour d'elle. Ses amis dormaient profondément encore. Elle se rappela alors la discussion de la veille à propos de cette étrange personne et de cette voix. Que voulait-elle dire ? Ils avaient longtemps débattu sur le fait d'y croire, si tout cela était réel, tant qu'ils avaient fini par s'endormir tous les trois sur la table. Sans réponse évidemment.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller. Elle se leva, vérifia qui lui restait suffisament d'argent pour aller chercher à manger pour quatre personnes.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et allait sortir lorsque la même voix que la veille résonna dans sa tête.

" Ecoute-moi. Il faut propager la nouvelle. Sors et va parler au grand prêtre Aifoz !

\- Mais je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Ni si tout cela est vrai !

\- Tu as déjà pensé à ma fille inconsciemment en voulant acheter de quoi manger pour quatre personnes. Ta foi est grande, Ariane. "

La jeune femme ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. D'un côté, elle avait l'impression d'être une folle qui parlait dans le vide alors que d'un autre côté, une force invisible la poussait à écouter cette voix. Une irrésistible attirance.

" Mais comment puis-je vous croire ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- Va voir le grand prêtre, parle lui et dit lui que le Crelnox est né. Puis amène le chez toi.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, complétement déboussolée.

\- Va et transmet le message symbole de la naissance d'un nouveau monde."

Puis elle sentit comme un vide en elle. Plus de voix.

Son ventre fit du bruit à nouveau mais pourtant elle prit le chemin de la maison du grand prêtre. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important se passait.

Elle traversa quelques rues, monta une petite colline et arriva devant une vieille maison qui aurait pu paraître abandonnée si il n'y avait de la lumière qui s'échappait par la fenêtre.

Elle toqua et un homme en pleure lui ouvrit. Il se jeta dans ses bras et serra la jeune femme comme si il venait de retrouver son enfant disparut.

" Ma chère, j'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Où est-elle ? Où est celle qui nous montreras le chemin ?

\- Ch... Chez moi, bégaya Ariane.

\- Emmenez-moi ! Je vous en prie !"

Ariane reprit le chemin de son foyer avec un nouvel invité, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, la jeune femme se mit à entendre des bruits de foule. Elle resta bouche-bée quand au tournant de la rue, elle vit tout le village rassemblé devant chez elle. Des centaines de gens se trouvaient debout, le regard levé vers le ciel. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, elle leva les yeux et manqua de tomber.

Sur le toit de maison, tout au bord, tenait en équilibre l'inconnue qu'il avait recueilli la veille, toujours vêtue de sa cape et de ses vêtements déchirés. Lorsque celle-ci aperçu Ariane, elle l'interpella.

" Toi qui fais parti de mes bienfaiteurs, monte avec nous ! "

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers la villageoise. Elle hésita. Mais, comme tout à l'heure, quelque chose l'attirait. Elle devait monter là-haut.

Elle s'éxécuta et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule à devoir grimper sur le toit. Teromik et Shizuka étaient là aussi.

L'inconnue lui sourit et demanda aux trois amis de venir à côté d'elle. Puis elle se tourna vers la foule et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, elle fut entourée de lumière et un chat blanc à tâches noires avec des ailes d'une pure blancheur apparut dans son dos. Elle s'exprima alors d'une voix claire et forte :

" Regardez, le Crelnox est arrivé ! Mon nom est Kartase et je suis là pour propager la bonne nouvelle ! "

FIN.


End file.
